Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for providing content using automatic margin creation.
Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The word “webtoon”, a synthetic word of “web” and “cartoon”, implies a cartoon distributed by way of the Internet. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0110587 discloses a cartoon service providing method and system using a network that creates a cartoon or read the created cartoon through a webpage including a cartoon authoring tool.